narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chīsana Hoshi
Chīsana Hoshi (小さな星 Hoshi Chīsana) is a Genīn level ninja of Konohagakure. She is part of Team 12, manned by Shiranui Genma, alongside with Yoma Shinrai, and Shinoto Ganjō. Chīsana is part of the esteemed Hoshi clan that lives above the Earth and watches over the stars. Because of her fathers position as the clan head and leader of the star realm, she is expected to be as respectful and dignified as her sister. which she is not. Background Info Chīsana was born on September 18th in the Star Realm which is a land above Earth. She lived a life of pleasantry and happiness with her parents, Lord Supesu and Lady Hi, as well as her older sister, Hōkari Hoshi. She is the 2nd child in line for the position as clan head. When she was 7 years old, her life was turned upside down when she fell towards Earth from the perch of the Star Realm. Her body was encased in a large crystal due to the speed at which she was falling. It crashed into the middle of the battlefield between the Senju and the Uchiha. The fighting clans took it as a sign of unity and took a vow of peace, signifying the start of a powerful hidden village Konohagakure. 100 years later the crystal began to break open before she fell out and was found by the Anbu and brought to the Hokage. Basic Info Chīsana was admitted to the 2nd highest grade at the Konoha Ninja Academy and spent two years there learning with her peers. Chīsana made before graduating in the 5th place with 26 students. She had the 3rd highest taijustu scores and the lowest genjutsu scores. Her Ninjutsu scores were mediocre at best and it was recommended she focused on those three areas. Chīsana was placed on Team 12 and participated in helping Uzumaki Naruto in a prank for their sensei's because they were late. Land Of Waves Mission Team Genma is seen briefely as they pass Team Kakashi on their way out of the village. Chūnin Exams Chīsana and the rest of Team Genma did not attend the Chūnin Exams with the Konoha 12. They attended the year after and only Shinrai graduated, after which he directed his first mission to Suna for help with supplies delivery. The Sasuke Retrevial Arc Chīsana wasn't one to jump on the train to bring Sasuke home. She tried to convince the others that Sasuke would come home safely by himself and that there was no reason to go after him. However, because of her decision and her words against Uchiha Sasuke, she managed to distance herself from the rest of her friends. She was not a part of, nor did she know about the Sasuke Retrieval Team until she returned to the village from a mission in Sunagakure. Chīsana spent a lot of time at the hospital supporting Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, and Akimichi Choji as they recovered. She also helped comfort Shikamaru as he felt he had failed his team members. Chīsana couldn't, however, convince Naruto or Haruno Sakura, to leave Sasuke be and managed to make some enemies through this. Due to this, it pushed her into a state of stress. Chīsana and every member of Team Genma sans Genma took a 3-year long training retreat to train and become better. Time Skip After 3 years, Team Genma returned, mature and eager to restart their lives in Konoha. Personality Chīsana is an outgoing girl who speaks her mind whether it is welcome or not. She would rather be sleeping in her bed than out training, yet she manages to remain as fit as possible because of her consistent running away from her sensei after playing pranks or keeping a cute girl away from him. Chīsana has 3 siblings two of which are her twin older sisters and a little brother. While sometimes she can be physically abrasive and unusually vocal when it comes to sensitive topics. She spends a lot of her time with her group of friends, or in the forest where her crystal crashed to soak up the energy to keep herself alive. Her personality changes however as she begins to uncover things about her family, and after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, which turned her from the happy-go-lucky girl everyone used to know, into a solemn grown woman who would rather be working than playing. Thankfully her team manages to bring her back to reality and keeps her from going on a murderous rampage. Appearance First Part Chīsana has bright red hair that is choppy and soft. It usually stays down and is held back by her shinobi headband. Most of her bangs usually fall into her face and over her headband. The most notable features about her face are her eyes one electric blue and the other a vibrant red-orange. Her skin is pale and milky with a couple scars from the times she and her friends backflipped off of some trees. Chīsana usually wears a calf-length black romper with pockets. Around her waist, two different colored belts, red and olive green. On her feet, she wears standard blue shinobi sandals. She has no jewelry. Second Part Chīsana wears a red sleeveless turtleneck, with an olive green skirt that goes down to her knees and underneath wears black leggings that go to her clave covered by knee-high shinobi sandals. Her hair is red-orange and tied up in a bun with a small lantern hair ornament. Chīsana now has fishnet gloves on her hands going up to her forearms. Shippuden Chīsana has exchanged her olive skirt for olive harem pants. Her forehead protector has moved from her forehead to her bicep underneath a flowy red shirt with the symbol of fire decorating the back of the shirt. Her ninja boots have been traded for the more feminine shinobi sandals with a small heel on the sole. Battle In battle, Chīsana dons the standard Konoha Chūnin flak jacket which is left open and her green harem pants. Her shirt is replaced with red bandages around her breasts. Her left and right hip holster her standard shinobi pouch chock full of kunai and shuriken as well as her poisoned senbon. Epilogue Her outfit consists of a simple thigh length red dress with a green apron tied around her waist and he keeps her shinobi sandals on. Her hair is tied back in a high ponytail with a bandana now covering her missing left eye. Abilities Taijutsu Chīsana is a very powerful taijutsu-est and spends a good portion of their training lessons practicing her attacks, her stamina, and general fitness. On top of that her sensei keeps her in good shape by chasing her around due to her "help" with his love life. One of her goals is to be one of the most powerful taijutsu-ests around. One of her attacks that she has spent her life developing is her "2 Tap Cap Kick" which can render a person completely immobile for hours. Currently, still in testing, it is leaving people immobile for 15 minutes. Genjutsu While not the brightest of the bunch, she can spot her way out of simple genjutsu and can place simple genjutsu on others. However, she will take at least 10 minutes to figure out that she's stuck in the trap. It has proven to be true by rogue ninjas from around the world. Ninjutsu Chīsana went from being a mediocre ninjutsu-est to one who is capable of 7 different jutsu. Chīsana works in mid-range to close range with a couple long-range attacks thrown in. Currently she only knows how to use Water Release and works on it daily by messing with her team or family. Kekkei Genkai Chīsana possesess a very obscure type of power. Deity. In a sense, she can modifiy peoples actions, how the world works, or why things happen. This is not a power used lightly and it is very dangerous if she is not paying attention. It can alter the physical form of something or someone. When she uses it, her eye colors invert and her skin turns black. Category:DRAFT